


The Truth

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The twist we all saw coming.





	

Voldemort: Dumbledore never told you what happened to your father!

Harry: He told me you killed him!

Voldemort: No, Harry. I AM YOUR FATHER!


End file.
